Video List - 2016
=2016= January January 1 *''Choking Chickens - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 19'' *''New Year's Eve Countdown to a Sensible Bed time! 12/31/2015'' (YouTube) January 2 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 546 - You Are The Product'' January 3 *''Puzzle Puzzlement - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 20'' January 4 *''Rocket League Snow Day "BEST RAPPERS" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 30'' *''Manual Transmission! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Singapore GP QUALIFY'' January 5 *''Pirelli Turn - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Singapore GP RACE'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 547 - Ancient Clothing'' *''Minecraft BINGO BOINGO - 01/05/2016'' (Live) January 6 *''Pretty Bird - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 21'' January 7 *''Just a Little Singed - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 22'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 548 - Crazy Face Mountain Guy!'' January 8 *''Syzygy - A Connor Sherlock "Walking Simulator"'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - January Event 1: Finland'' January 9 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 549 - No City for Old Men'' January 10 *''Lovely Planet Montage of Rage with KurtJMac'' *''I FINALLY GOT MY CLASSIC 240Z! ...in Assetto Corsa'' January 11 *''Rocket League "NO PRACTICE FOR CHAOS" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 31'' *''Just in Time! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Japanese GP QUALIFY'' January 12 *''Apply Pressure - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Japanese GP RACE'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 550 - Golden Clock Anniversary'' *''Twitch Twusday SYZYGY Follow-Up 01/12/2016'' (Live) January 13 *''In Ruins - Experimental Procedural Walking Simulator'' January 14 *''Rocket League "REDEMPTION CITY" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 32'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 551 - Gunpowder Matinee'' January 15 *''Twitch Twusday SYZYGY Follow-Up 01/12/2016'' (YouTube) *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - January Event 2: Greece'' January 16 *''Minecraft MURDER! - Master of the Teleport!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 552 - Anti-Coffee Pod'' January 17 *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - We've planted a mole!'' *''I Should Buy a Boat - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 23'' January 18 *''Minecraft BINGO v2.5 - Blind Seed Challenges 7901, 7902'' *''Minecraft BINGO v2.5 - 25-minute Score Challenge 7999'' *''Driving on the Ceiling - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Russian GP QUALIFY'' January 19 *''Minecraft MURDER! - O.J. Mac of KurtJKnife'' *''Pushed & Bumped - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Russian GP RACE'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 553 - Google Plus Crater'' *''Minecraft BINGO & Stuff - Twitch Twusday 01/19/2016'' (Live) January 20 *''Now KISS! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 24'' January 21 *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - The Fellowship is Broken!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 554 - Floaty Island Photobomb'' January 22 *''What A Crappy Gift! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 25'' *''DiRT Rally Conelanders League - January Event 3: Germany'' January 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 555 - Soggy Duvet'' January 24 *''Rooftop Rumble - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 26'' January 25 *''Jolly Ol' America - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - United States GP QUAL'' January 26 *''Minecraft MURDER! - The Lava is the Murderer!'' *''Hashtag Blessed - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - United States GP RACE'' January 27 *''Splitsie McSplitserton - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 27'' January 28 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 556 - Fog Before the Storm'' January 29 *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - January Event 4: Sweden'' January 30 *''Minecraft MURDER! - Absorbed by the Shrubberies'' February February 1 *''Boop Jobs - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Brazilian GP QUAL'' February 2 *''Minecraft MURDER! - Mountaintop Massacre'' *''Hey, You're Not Beef! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Brazilian GP RACE'' February 7 *''Minecraft BINGO Night 02/07/2016'' (Live) February 8 *''Rocket League "POKEMOM" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 33'' *''Road-Trip Bingo - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Abu Dhabi GP QUAL'' February 9 *''Thanks A Lot, Codemasters! - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger Abu Dhabi GP RACE'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 557 - Sixty Frames of Fail'' *''Quick Perusal of the Patron Server - Twitch Twusday - 02/09/2016'' (Live) February 10 *''Twitch Twusday SYZYGY Follow-Up 01/12/2016'' (YouTube) February 11 *''Rocket League "THE INNOCENCE OF ENEIJA" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 34'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 558 - Gravity Waves Broke My Internet'' February 12 *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing - 01 - Sticking It To Nintendo!'' *''Nice Knockers! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 28'' February 13 *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - February Event 1: Monaco'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 559 - Oceanic Astronaut'' February 14 *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing - 02 - Everyone Gets Bees!'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 01 - Awkward First Day'' February 15 *''Rocket League "BICYCLE BACK-FLIP GOAL" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 35'' *''Silent Flutist - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 29'' February 16 *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing - 03 - Stuck on a Root'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - Lag is the REAL Killer!'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 02 - Enchanting Encounter'' *''Twitch Twusday Starts About 4:30 PM EST 02/16/2016'' (Live) February 18 *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing - 04 - Explosive Nightmare'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 03 - Dangerous Time to Break'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 560 - Recap Conspiracies'' February 19 *''UNNECESSARILY BRUTAL - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 30'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - February Event 2: Wales'' February 20 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 561 - Routing Frustrations'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 04 - Fools Rush In... to a Dungeon'' February 21 *''Pop Goes the Weasel - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 31'' February 22 *''Rocket League "INTO THE DONUT HOLE" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 36'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 05 - Sharpness Four!'' February 23 *''Heliocentric Model - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 32'' *''Farlander Patreon Sever Look-See - Twitch Twusday - 02/23/2016'' (Live) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 562 - Existing in a Space'' February 24 *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - February Event 3: Germany'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 06 - Guerrilla Tactics'' February 25 *''Rocket League "THAT WAS THREE MATCHES, RIGHT?" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 37'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 563 - Distinct Lack of Coffee'' February 26 *''Farlander Patreon Sever Look-See - Twitch Twusday - 02/23/2016'' (YouTube) *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 07 - Frozen at the Sight'' February 27 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 564 - Topographic Maps'' February 28 *''So Much for Being "Deathless Ones" - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 33'' February 29 *''Rocket League "KICKED IN THE BOOSTICLES" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 38'' March March 1 *''Farlander Patron Server - Stream-A-Weekday 1'' (Live) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 565 - Illuminated Hidey Hole'' March 2 *''Trebuchet! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 34'' *''EIDOLONS, EIDOLONS - Stream-A-Weekday 2'' (Live) March 3 *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Don't Mention the D!'' *''Head Out on the Highway - Stream-A-Weekday 3'' (Live) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 566 - Endless Ice Ocean'' March 4 *''Pivotal Pistol - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 35'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday! - Stream-A-Weekday 4'' (Live) *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - February Event 4: Finland'' March 5 *''Let's Play Eidolon (Live) - 36 - Walls of Bellvue'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 567 - Dance If You Want To'' March 6 *''Let's Play Eidolon (Live) - 37 - Psycho Killer'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Protect Me!'' March 7 *''Let's Play Eidolon (Live) - 38 - Starving to Death'' *''Something Monday! - Stream-A-Weekday 5'' (Live) March 8 *''Let's Play Eidolon (Live) - 39 - No More Maps?'' *''Dangly Parts! Farlander Patron Server - Stream-A-Weekday 6'' (Live) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 568 - Five Years of FLoB'' March 9 *''Painting a Portrait with Your Ashes EIDOLON - Stream-A-Weekday 7'' (Live) March 10 *''Dangly Parts! Farlander Patron Server - Stream-A-Weekday 6 (YouTube) *''Wrecking Single-Player Fests! Stream-A-Weekday 8'' (Live) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 569 - Leave No Trace'' March 11 *''After Credits Scene! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 36'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - Stream-A-Weekday 9'' (Live) March 12 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 570 - Balonga, Pastrami, Salami'' March 13 *''Let's Play Eidolon (Live) - 40 - Is THAT a Beacon?'' *''DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 1: Greece'' March 14 *''Let's Play Eidolon (Live) - 41 - Cryptographic Message''